The Mad Scientist
by me loves sanzo
Summary: Rated MA. It's about Dr Ni Jienyi's crazy love for Yaone. Warning: Ni X Yaone Lemon. Please R&R XDD


**The Mad Scientist**

note: Saiyuki is owned by Kazuya Minekura. not me. XDDD

R&R please! Sorry if there are mistakes, cuz i've forgotten about saiyuki already.

And.. It's rated M. Enjoy!

"Yaone's pretty, yes Bunny?" Dr Ni spoke to his stuff bunny.  
"I wonder how she looks inside. Well, I can say she's got a good figure, right my dear Bunny?"  
The bunny nodded. Dr Ni stared at the naked photos of Yaone he took recently, especially her boobs.  
"..You're mine." he whispered.

"Yaone, haraheta!" Lirin complained.  
"Lirin, we have just got back. Let Yaone rest for a while." Kougaiji patted Lirin.  
"Yaone, take a rest. We'll have dinner later."  
"But Kougaiji-sama.. It's.."  
"It's alright. Take a rest now." The red-haired boy smiled at Yaone.

Yaone took a slow walk to her room, thinking about Kougaiji. Her heart skipped a beat, making her blushed as she thought of the boy's smile.

Along the way, Dr Ni grabbed her from behind. He placed a hand on her breast, and the other at her butt.  
"Yaone, have you been thinking of me?" He squeezed her breast and whispered into her ears.  
"Stop it! Let go of me!" Yaone pushed Dr Ni away and slapped him real hard.  
"You're blushing. I know you miss me.. you want be badly."  
"Get away from me, you monster!"  
Dr Ni pushed Yaone to the wall and forced a kiss on her, in which he failed as Dokugakuji arrived.  
"Get away from her!" Dokugakuji shouted.  
"Yaone, I'll be waiting.." Dr Ni winked at her and walked away laughing hysterically.  
"Yaone, are you alright? What did he want?" Dokugakuji asked.  
"No.. nothing. I'm alright. Let's go, I've got to cook!" Yaone assured him and smiled.

After a week or so.. Kougaiji and gang had returned from a fight with the Sanzo Ikkou. Yaone went outside for a breeze while everyone was having dinner. She sat on a rock, looking at the starry night sky. _Kougaiji-sama_, Yaone thought.  
Suddenly, a voice interrputed her thoughts.  
"Not eating?"  
"Kougaiji-sama? Why are you out here?"  
"I should be asking you that. How's that bruise? Did that idiot Hakkai hit you too hard?"  
"Don't say that, I fell and hurt myself. Hakkai even had to help me. Why can't we stop fighting? I hate to see everyone hurt."  
"I've got to free my mother. After that, we'll stop fighting. And I'll protect you. I promise you."  
"Arigato Kougaiji-sama"  
Kougaiji gave the girl a kiss.  
"Erm, I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Some of my clothes have gone missing... and a pair of shoes too."  
"Don't worry, I'll get you new ones."

Kougaiji continued kissing down to Yaone's neck, kissing softly and gently.  
"Ah, Kougaiji-sama.."

"That brat.. She's mine." Dr Ni watched them and then he walked away.

The next night, Dr Ni went into Yaone's room after observing her from behind a pillar. He covered her mouth as she  
struggled and injected a liquid into her. Yaone passed out soon after. She woke up about an hour later to find herself only in her panties and her hands tied up tightly. She felt her breast were wet. She realised that she was in Dr Ni's Lab. Looking around, she saw pictures of herself on the walls, some of her clothes which went missing a few days ago, and even her shoes. Tears rolled down her cheeks continuously.  
"WHERE IS YAONE?" Kougaiji shouted.  
"How would I know?" Dr Ni shrugged. "I would have gone to play with her if I knew.."  
"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS NOW OR I'LL KILL YOU"  
"Kougaiji-sama, I found a letter in Yaone's room!" Dokugakuji said.  
Yaone shouted, but her mouth was taped. Her cries could not be heard.

After the guys left, Dr Ni came in and pulled the tape off her mouth. Yaone continued shouting for Kougaiji.  
"Shut up now. They can't hear you."  
He licked her ear lovingly.  
"You're such a sexy little youkai. I see your boobs are bigger."  
He played with her nipple.  
"What do you want with me? Let me go!"  
"What I want? I want to.. fuck you."

Dr Ni threw himself at her as she struggled. He slapped her hard and kissed her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, and played with her with her breast. He squeezed her pink nipples. Yaone bit his tongue and it bled. Dr Ni gave her another slap.  
"I love to see you like this."  
"Please, I beg you... please stop it."  
"Please? Oh I cant hear you. You want more?"

Dr Ni tore Yaone's panties apart. Hearing Yaone in pain made him even more excited. He gave the helpless girl a lovebite at her neck. Unable to control himself, he licked and sucked her nipple while fingering her pussy playfully. Yaone felt weak all over and helpless. All she could think of was Kougaiji. Dr Ni then sat on the floor, staring at the poor crying girl. He took out his belt and whipped her. Yaone screamed in pain. He kissed her again and opened her legs wide. Smiling madly, he stick his tongue out and started licking her pussy which was wet from his playing. Yaone plead with him, but he ignored her and continued his play. He took off his pants and forced his steaming cock into Yaone's mouth. The translucent cum filled her mouth and trickled down to her neck.

"I've been observing you lately. You have been advoiding me. WHY?!"  
"Let me go, please.." Yaone sobbed.

Again, Dr Ni pulled open her legs. He forced himself inside her, going in and out repeatedly.  
"I can feel it."  
Yaone was hurting, screaming with pain, yet she could hear Kougaiji banging on the door, shouting out her name.  
"Kougaiji-sama.. taskete!!"  
Dr Ni didn't stop. He gripped her legs hard to stop her from struggling.  
"This is fun! You love it don't you? I know you want it so much!"  
Cum was streaking down onto the floor. Yaone was too exhausted to scream. Her voice became softer. Dr Ni went down harder on her making her moan in pain. He continued and finally stop when she started bleeding.  
"Oh, so you've never done it with Kougaiji eh? No wonder it felt so good."

Dr Ni left her lying on the floor when she fell unconscious. "Tch.." He got dressed properly and opened the door. Suddenly, Kougaiji gave him a forceful punch on his face, making him fall. Kougaiji then went inside and untied Yaone, and carried her out and back into her room. When she awoke, she was in Kougaiji's arms.  
"I'm.. I'm sorry! It's my fault. I promised you i would protect you." Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"No, it's not. You did your best." Yaone sobbed.  
"Don't worry Yaone, I'll kill that bastard, once everything is over."  
They both hugged each other tightly.

"Yaone will be mine. You'll see." Dr Ni smirked, as he played with his bunny.


End file.
